Wake me up inside
by Kindred01
Summary: UPDATE: Harry is poisoned with vampire blood he finds comfort with Draco who pushes him away when he comes to him for help after he learns he was pregnant. With no one else to turn to Harry runs away from his muggle home and into the arms of the Dark Lord.


**(UPDATE)**

2 years ago…

Harry had been quiet since coming to Hogwarts, his friends didn't want to talk to him and were making his life living hell. Ron wasn't be helpful for some reason the red head has been hash with him since he went to Grimmauld Place. He didn't know what he had done to upset Ron until he asked him the night before they set to leave for the train and Ron blew up in his face punching Harry in the face. Rom screamed at him that all he wanted was the same fame that Harry was getting he wanted, he had screamed all this in front of the house hold and if it wasn't for Remus and Sirius pulling Ron off Harry the teen would be in a worst state.

Since then he hadn't talked to Ron at all, Hermione even refused to look at Ron the red said wasn't happy saying that Harry was taking his friends away but as Fred and George pointed out that Harry wasn't the one who beat the living shit out of his best friend or screamed at him telling him all he wanted was the fame this of course made the whole corridor of the train watched as the twins walk away from the red face Ron.

Then once School started it just went downhill, the fat pink toad known as Umbridge to give Harry late night detentions. Harry stood in the door way of her offices trying not to wince on the bright pink walls as the pink woman looked up at him and gave him a smile that remember him of a shark "Harry come in take a seat." She would always start to say, there on her desk was a cup of sickly sweet coco that made the dark haired teen feel sick. Shifting into the room Harry stood a seat and looked at the up "Drink it boy all of it, it's the only drink you will get tonight." She told him as Harry picked the shiny Barbie pink cup and brought it up to his lips and started to drink, he winced at the over sweet drink and thought how Remus made the perfect hot chocolate "Is there something wrong?" She smiled again her eyes widening with hidden glee of

"It's just a little too sweet." Harry said as placed the cup back on the desk, he missed the slight red thick liquid at the bottom of the cup because the woman quickly made it disappear before getting out the blood quill.

This went on for 4 months and he started to become ill he thought it was because of the late night detentions and the infection in his hand. Hermione was worried about him his skin become paler and his eyes had dark circles around them and Harry had stopped eating or rather he picked at his food "You can't keep this up, the twins pep sweets only work so far Harry you need to see Madam Pomfrey the healing spells I'm using are not working anymore." She pled with him

"I'm okay Mion, I have no class's tomorrow morning you will see I just need to sleep, and that's if Ron and those gits don't try to burn my bed again." He smiled weakly as he stood up and started to walk down the hall.

Again the Umbrige was waiting for him with another cup of coco "Come in take a seat." She smiled watching the teen as Harry looked down at the cup feeling his stomach churning "Do you know how vampires are made?" She asked, Harry licked his dry lips as he felt beads of sweat roll down his face

"Ummm well they can be born vampires or…or bitten and in some rare cases if a person drinks vampire's blood over period of time the blood acts like a poison and started attacking the blood changing it." He said feeling a pain flaring though his stomach

"That is very good Mr Potter, can I ask where you learn that information?" She asked, Harry groaned as he stood up feeling the room spin

"I….I listen." He said "I don't feel so good." Harry said as his knees gave from under him and he passed out.

Umbridge pushed herself up and looked over her desk before walking around, she stood there her wand in her hand as she toed Harry to see if he was wake, smiling to herself she went back behind her desk and carried on with her paper work she knew that Snape would be up to her offices short. She smiled to herself as she sat back down she knew wither the boy will die or become a vampire but either way she got rid of him.

Snape appeared half hour later, he stood there looking at Harry who was laid curled up on his side "What happen?" He asked

"I have no idea he just passed out." She said standing back, Snape walked over to him and turned the dark haired teen onto his back and looked down at him checking for a pulse and then he saw the tell tail signs that Harry was becoming a vampire. He's been around vampires before he knows what happens when someone was turning. He turned around and saw the cup on the desk and snatched it before the fat pig could wave it way, he dipped his pinkie into the brown liquid and them put it to his mouth

"I am up for punishing the boy but this is too far." He said

"I hardly think so." She smiled "And who would believe you." Umbridge smiled grew as she tried to take the cup away

"Have you forgotten you area a teacher at the school, you have chased Dumbledore away after leaving you headmistress the blame for this will pass to you, no matter how you spin it, he was turned under your watched Headmistress Umbridge." Her smile fell as Snape picked up the teen in his arms and listen to Harry mutter

"No… please…uncle…" He cried in his delirious fever

"Y… you won't tell about this?"

"I won't need to." She snarled at her and walked out the room.

When Harry did wake up it was a week later, a lot changed since he passed out and ended up in the school hospital wing, Umbridge was throw out the school once it was made know that she poisoned a teenage boy during a 4 months DT and now is a vampire. She was dragged by Auras. Snape had given Harry blood potion to help him though his hunger the man was being nicer to him than normal and Harry notices he smelt like Remus and it made him looked at the man more closely. He stayed in the hospital wing for another week seeing Hermione and the twins and a few other people he would call friends.

Harry didn't care much anymore, something about being poisoned and having half of his house call him names now that he's a vampire. Sirius and Remus had manage to come and see him to let him know that they still love him he had cried for a good while as they hugged him. "Harry it doesn't matter what you are or who you become, I won't care if you become the next vampire prince I will still love you." Sirius whispered to him as he let his cub rest against his chest

"Any way it would be pretty mean if Sirius was a dick about it as he's a vampire lord himself." Remus smirked, Harry looked up at the dark haired man and blinked at him

"You're a vampire?" Asked the teen, Sirius let out a bark of laughter as he kissed Harry's forehead

"Yep a born vampire." He grinned proudly as he puffed out his chest "And as my heir it does make you a prince." He smiled, Harry smiled at them feeling better "Just keep taking your blood potion it will stop you from wanting to kill your class mates." Sirius said "But why what Hermione been telling us I think you have the right to kill them."

"Padfoot don't give him permission to kill his class mates, remember what happen when you said that you your brother?" The wolf said with a low growl.

After a month Harry found himself cornered by Draco, the blonde had been following him for the last month since Snape told the blonde what happen. Harry snarled at him as the bleached blonde pushed himself against the dark haired teen and pinned him to the wall. He sniffed Harry's neck and let out a low growl before kissed the dark haired teen. Harry gasped as he felt the blonde push his tongue down his throat, the kiss deepen as Harry started to kill back "7 floor." Draco growled as he pulled himself off Harry "We need to talk." He whispered as he walked away from a very confused Harry.

Harry sat on a bed in the room of requirement, he didn't know he was listening to Draco but something told him he had to listen to him. He was thinking maybe he should just leave what if this was a trap and he was going to take him to Voldemort, while deep in thought he didn't hear the door open and Draco walk up to him. It wasn't until the blonde hand his hand on Harry's cheek did the teen jump out of his skin and looked up at him with bright green eyes "You came." He said as he held a look of wonder on his face to see Harry sat in front of him

"W…What is going on?" The dark haired teen whispered to him

"It's the blood… Snape had been using some of my blood to strengthen his potions then that bitch stole the blood and poisoned you with it. The sire to child bond will fade but until then I need to be close to you." He whispered as he leaned in and kissed him again.

The newly turned vampire wanted to push Draco away but he couldn't he ended up pulling Draco closer to him until they fell back onto the bed. It ended with both of them laying naked in the bed together more than that just one time, many times over the next 3 months Harry and Draco would met in the Room of Requirement. Harry began to like Draco he was sure it was the bond between then but that started to dissipate though out the three months.

One day Harry walked the Room of Requirements where he found Draco waiting for him, the blonde got up and kissed Harry but teen looked at him "What's up?" The blonde asked as he rubbed Harry's shoulders

"I'm pregnant." He said straight out right, Draco just looked at him as he rubbed his arms

"Don't worry I will have father call someone to help take care of it." Harry eyes widen as he took a step back

"W…What?" He asked, the blonde sighed as he rubbed the back of his head

"We're 15 what do we know about looking after a child." He said "Any way a Malfoy only had one child and I like what we have but I won't want a child with you." He said, he didn't see the look on Harry's face

"Thanks Malfoy." Harry hissed "I can to you not just because you the father but because I need help! I can only hid this for so long but he will send me back to those abuses muggles." Harry said standing there feeling his fingers curl into balls

"I will help you so you won't have to go to them but I won't if you keep the child." The blonde said

"Fuck you Draco and fuck your bond, if you ever come near me again I will make you hurt." Harry snarled as he stormed out the room.

After Sirius' death Dumbledore learnt about the baby, the man had tried to get rid of it while the teen laid unconscious after the fight with Voldemort at the Ministry but Harry's vampire powers protected the child so he sent him home to the Dursley's. Harry was depressed his godfather was dead and Remus was missing along with Snape, all his post was stopped he had no one to talk to he was all alone with a baby growing inside of him. He had begged his Aunt and Uncle to let him keep the child after he or she was born he was shocked when his uncle turned around and said it could have Harry's old room.

He knew something was wrong from there on, he was on his own for the birth it was long and though and it hurt he had no one there to help him. When the birth was finely over Harry sat there looking down at his son, he had pitch black hair and bright blue eyes. He smiled and cried at the same time. At first his baby was allowed to seep in his room in one of the draws but then Isaac was forced to stay under the cupboard under the stairs. He pled with his Aunt to let him keep Isaac in his room but the woman choice to pretend she knew nothing off the baby. The Dumbledore would always talk to his uncle while Harry was out of ear shot which he guessed the old man forgot he was a vampire now so he heard everything that they were saying "I want them both gone! It's bad enough that boy lives here I will not feed it offspring!" His uncle would growl, Dumbledore looked calmly at the man before holding out a bag

"I'm sure this will be enough to keep the child under this roof until it's a year old." Dumbledore said as he sipped his tea, Harry stood still outside the door since becoming a vampire he learn that he was much more graceful and sneaky

"I'm sure it will do for now, why do have planned for them?" Venom asked

"Simple I am selling the baby and I will take Harry somewhere safe." He smiled "I just have to make sure that the boy never knows I sold that leeching child." He spat "Keep this to yourself Vernon or you will find yourself at the end of a few wands or even a vampire's teeth." He chuckled as he stood up and started to leave the room.

Harry sat under the stairs holding his son, wondering what he could do to save them both…can't ask Draco for help the low life snake…He thought, he then thought about a man who had offered him freedom and protection 'I can give you everything you have been denied and so much more. Do you think Dumbledore will let out keep the child it will be lucky to live? My prince I can offer you and our child a live.' The words have been singing in his head since he ended back here "Forgive me Isaac." He whispered as he closed his eyes and focused to open up a link between him and the Dark Lord and it wasn't as hard as Harry had thought.

He felt a tug on the link and a hiss before he heard Voldemort's voice 'Harry what do I owe the honour of this talk?' Came the mocking tone, Harry buried his face into his son's curls breathing in his scent

'Does your offer still stand Tom? Will you protect me and my son?' He asked, there was a low chuckle coming down the link and Harry was afraid that he would get a no

'Yes my prince my offer still stands but I changed something.' Harry held his breath

'And what is that my Lord?' Again the Dark Lord chuckled

'You will become my consort and your son will become my son, I would assume that you do not want Draco to claim rights to him after how cruelly he Isaac, is it? aside.' Harry sighed and held his son as Isaac giggled at him pulled his hair

'I will become your consort but only when I turn 16 until then you got to woo me.' Harry said

'I plan on wooing you my prince I've already started but that little surprise will have to wait, I will give you 3 days to gather your belongs and I will have a vampire pick you up. Is that suitable?'

'Thank you Tom…I mean my Lord.' The Link was ended. Opening his eyes he looked down at the blue eyes baby who smiled up at him "Don't worry my little angel I will not let anything harm you, even if it means I have to kill I will do it for you." Harry smiled tearfully as he went to feed the baby.

3 nights later Harry waited for the whole of the house to be a sleep, he had ended up with a beating that his cousin he was just lucky that Harry had his blood potions to help heal most of the bad wounds. He had started planning the day Tom told him he had 3 days to get ready he had stolen from a bag from his uncle and he packed it with food and clothes and items from his trunk, he didn't know how long it will take to get to Tom's manor would this vampire take them by car or will he make them fly or could he be apparating them he just didn't know.

He dressed himself in warm clothes that fitted him which was mainly his school shirt and trousers before crept out of his room and moving down the hall before jumping over the banister land on the ground in silence as he open the door to the cupboard under the stairs. He smiled at little face that looked up at him "Shhh its okay mummy's here." He whispered as he reached in and picked up baby from the old cot and put a new clean fluffy blanket around him "Now my little angel can you be quiet for me." Harry whispered as he ran his finger down the 6 month old's face, the blue eyed baby grabbed Harry's hand and sucked on his finger.

He looked at the bright blue eyes, how could a baby that was part Malfoy have just beautiful blue eye? He wondered as he moved to the front door of the house and stepped outside feeling the small cold breeze of the summer wind on his skin. He looked up seeing a tall dark haired man standing at the gate of the house he stood there in a dark suit with a smile on his face "Hello my Prince." He said

"Sirius?" Harry gasped as he took a step forward to him, the man open the gate and waited for his godson to walk up to him "But how?" He asked

"It was your Knight in shining armour that brought me back and that is no even the best bit… he killed Bellatrix for you." Harry smiled brightly as he warped his arms around the man the best way he could with Isaac in his arm. "Come pup let me see my granpup?" The old dog smiled as he pulled back. Harry pulled the blanket protecting the baby's face down and showed him to Sirius

"Isaac met your granddaddy, he's going to be teach you how to be a little hellion." He smiled

"You would let me do that? Not even Lilly would let me do that or James. We had to do it in private when we said we were taking you to the park we weren't." He smiled, we better be going there will be a guard coming soon

"Ummm not to worry its Tonk and she bonking Arthur." Harry said, the dark haired man stood there looking at him with an odd look on his face before he started to smile

"Molly is going to freak out." He grinned "Come on the Dark Lord is waiting for you my prince." The man said

"Then let's go to him." He said watching as the older vampire warps his arm around Harry's shoulders before disappearing into the night.

Voldemort had changed his look since he last saw Harry, he looked more human and less snake like he has black hair that was slicked back and nose was a welcoming site for Harry. When the teen walked through the doors with Sirius Black behind him, the vampire moved to side in the crowed as Harry walked to the Dark Lord who was welcome him with open arms as the teen walked towards him carrying Isaac, the baby was curled a sleep against his chest having found walking helped him sleep. "Harry welcome to your new home you and Isaac I hope your first surprise was fitting." He said with a large smile

"It was thank you my Lord." Harry said, Tom moved closer to him as if to look him up and down

"I hope that you be comfortable here with me." He whispered as he lowered his head to Harry's ears, the teen blushed as he looked there looking at him

"Thank you My Lord I am sure we will be very comfortable here now that I know there are a few people here who know me and care for me." Harry said as he looked around the room at the Death Eaters frowning when he didn't see Draco in the crowed, he did see Lucius and his wife but not there good for nothing son

"Ah are you looking for young Malfoy?" The Dark Lord asked, Harry nodded with a frown

"I would have thought he would have wanted to see is son?" But Harry could feel his words were becoming colder as he spoke. Draco didn't want anything to do with the child he was only interested in Harry because of the blood.

"I'm afraid that Draco was being a self-centred a child like his father and mother taught him to be." From the corner of Harry's eye he could see Lucius frown at his Lord's words

"My Lord…" Lucius started to say, but the Dark Lord held his hand up to stop the man stop talking and he did stop

"I knew of Draco's thought of the child he made no secret of it and please forgive me for not taking up your offer at the Ministry I was over emotional and in grief." Harry said as he looked down at the dark haired baby before looking at his godfather who gave him a sorry smile

"Think nothing of it, come with me I will show you to your room." The dark haired man said with a grin, Harry tilted his head

"I thought the agreement was for me to share your bed? Has that changed now?" The young vampire asked,

"Of course this is why I am showing you to the room and Isaac's room." He smiled, Harry nodded and followed The Dark Lord out the hall.

Hours later…

So much so for waiting for Harry to be 16, once he saw the room for his son he felt himself wooed, placed the sleeping child in the cot and turned around and kissed the Dark Lord on the lips. The man placed his hands on Harry's hips and dragged him towards the large bed "I have every made just for you in mind." Tom purred darkly as he helped remove Harry's clothes "No more school clothes."

"Yes." Harry moaned as he clawed at Tom's robes, he was sure this was vampire side of him begging for this and he couldn't help but follow. Voldemort bite down on Harry's shoulder making the teen shiver as he realised that the man was a vampire and it made Harry more excited as he pushed the man on to the bed and sat above him blood running down his chest.

He couldn't believe how eager he was for the Dark Lord to take him. He sighed as he looked out the window of the room he shared with the Dark Lord. He was watching the werewolves chase a couple of people, he smiled when he watched one man get talked and torn apart. He turned his head when he heard Isaac sniffle in his sleep, he little angle slept in the other room so he didn't see what his mummy and the Dark Lord was doing in bed. "Why are you awake at this ungodly hour?" Tom asked as he pushed himself up on the bed looking at the dark haired teen, Harry stood there wearing a dark green robe as he turned to look at the man

"Watching the werewolves playing chase the traitor." Harry said, with a slight smile as he looked back out the window

"Ah fun sport, I had Snape play that game." The teen looked at him with a blank looked as he watched the naked Dark Lord slip out of the bed and walk over to him

"Umm that will explain him and Remus." Harry whispered as he pointed to the wolves playing with a large black dog, Tom smiled as he warped his arms around Harry and kissed his neck as his hand rubbed the teen's stomach

"The wolf I've been him here a few time." He purred as his hand dipped into the lips of the dressing gown making Harry moan at the touch of the warm skin. "You will have nothing to fear my vampire queen you and our son will have the best you can ask for and once the wizarding world learning's that there golden boy has joined my side they will fall to their knees." Tom hissed making Harry moan.

"Sound good." Harry purred back.

Harry had been there a year and in that time he rarely saw Draco and when he did he could gather Isaac up and carry him away, if Draco doesn't want anything to do with Isaac then he won't get to see him either. This is what Harry told Draco once when the blonde tried to speak to him about Isaac not even Lucius could do anything as Harry was the Dark Lords consort it was basically what Harry wanted Harry got.

Draco walked in to the manor when he saw Harry stood talking to Remus, Sirius and Snape. Both Snape and Sirius were arguing over Remus who was now carrying a litter. "Harry." He yelled, the dark haired vampire turned around and looked at the blonde boy, he sighed and handed Isaac to Remus

"I will catch up." Harry said, as he watched them walk down the hall before turned to look at the blonde "What do you want Draco?" Harry said dully, Draco stop and look at Harry remembering how different he was only a year ago when the dark haired teen came begging to him to help him and their child.

"I want to see Isaac." The blonde beg and Harry just sighed and rubbed his head

"No." he told him, as he turned to walk away from him only to have the blonde grab his arm just walk away

"Look I am sorry I turned you way I am sorry I told you get rid of Isaac. I'm sorry that you now belong to the Dark Lords." He said quietly, Harry frowned at him and pulled his arm away

"You made me feel used!" He snarled "My son wasn't worth your time when we were endanger, why should be worth your time now." The Dark Lord's consort growled as he left the blonde alone.

"I will fight to see my son!" Draco yelled

"He won't be your son before long." Harry shouted back before ran to catch up to Remus and the others.

2 years Harry had been missing, it was after the 5th year when Sirius Black was killed that is what people believed but what they didn't know was Harry had no choice but to run to the Dark Lord. People got scared as rumours spread about the Dark Lord's Consort called the Angel of Death he would kill people quickly and quietly but he never touched children. The Order was falling apart Remus had left was living with Snape and waiting for their first litter, Hermione and ran off with the twins and married both of them, Bill and Charlie didn't want to know about the Order and a few others were killed off.

It wasn't long before the Order become desperate and stormed the winter home of the new Minister Magic's home, they pushed though during a party scaring the guests. The Minister's husband and son was up stairs still getting dressed when they burst into the bed room. Harry jumped as he picked up his 2 year old and turned to look at the Order glaring at them as Isaac started to drop off to sleep.

Harry watched as Dumbledore, Tonks and Madeye, Molly, Arthur and Ron stood looking at him, the teen frowned as he watched them looking shock. Harry had changed over the two years he was a little taller and stood straighter he wore clothes of a pure blood and of his vampic rank of Queen. "Harry my boy there you are?" Dumbledore said with a fake soft smile, the teen growled as he held his son away from the old man

"We have been so worried about you, going missing we didn't know what happen? And here we find you in the Riddle's home!" Molly said walking towards him. The teen snarled at her making Molly stop and back up

"Stay away from me all of you, I knew about your plans Dumblefuck! You were going to take my baby away from me and sell it to the highest bidder." The old man was still for a moment he hadn't realised that Harry knew his plans, shaking his head the whited haired man walked closer to the teen but then felt the magical barriers between him and Harry, it stung to touch it

"Harry no I would never to that, why would I take your child away from if indeed this your child." The old man said, Harry looked at him feel his anger bubble under his skin. There was a growl behind them and made them turned around to see the Dark Lord standing there with two wolves and a black dog one wolf was a slivery blonde while the other one was jet black.

Tom walked into the room with the wolves as they snarled and snapped at the order pushing the order away from Harry as the Dark Lord slipped into the barrier and cupped his vampire queen's cheeks "Did they harm you my love?" He whispered

"No but they are making me unhappy well a part from Tonks and Arthur." Harry purred as he rested his head against the man's chest

"Tom whatever spell you have Harry under…"

"Spell? There is no spell, Harry contacted me after he heard you plot and planning with that piggish man about what to do with our little Isaac. I call a friend of mine a vampire lord to collect Harry and Isaac and since then my beloved husband and child."

"That is not your child that is Draco's little brat!" Ron snarled only to have the bag snap at his leg making him scream.

"Ummm can you kill them now? A part from Tonks and Arthur they don't know any of this they have been too busy bonking." Harry smiled, the pink haired woman blushed as did Arthur while he took her hand

"You slept with that joke of an Aura?" Molly yelled as she tried to attack him

"What like you didn't sleep with murdering head master?" Arthur snapped back as him and Tonk's left the room.

"Severus, Remus kill them all." Voldmort said as he led Harry and Isaac out the room before closing the door, throwing up a silence charm on the room as they headed towards the stairs "Harry are you sure you three are okay?" Tom asked as he pressed his hand to the teen' slightly domed stomach, Harry smiled and kissed the Dark Lord's nose

"We are all okay, come on let's go to the party." He smiled as they started to walk down the stairs "I'm shocked he slept through the whole thing." Harry said looking down at his son and kissed his cheek as blue eyes looked up at him and burped.


End file.
